Dessert Paradise
Dessert Paradise is the fifth episode of Cookie Run, released on October 14, 2016, in LINE version alongside the debut of the ninth season of Cookie Run. Development Episode Summary Following the sweet scent across the ocean, our Cookies found Dessert Paradise! A land in the sky, flowing with fountain of life! It is said, there is a mysterious and powerful presence up at the top of the giant Tree of Life. Ready to find out? Stages Things to Unlock *Special Reward for collecting all 7 Mystery Jewels - Unlock Wind Archer Cookie. Gallery Dessert Paradise newsletter.png|Dessert Paradise's newsletter featuring Wind Archer Cookie. Retrieved 14 October 2016. Dessert Paradise header.png|Dessert Paradise's notice featuring Wind Archer Cookie as seen in the Mailbox. Dessert Paradise line newsletter.jpg|Dessert Paradise featuring Wind Archer Cookie from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 14 October 2016. Lobby epN05.png|Lobby of Dessert Paradise Intro epN05.png|Loading screen before running Title.png|New World Discovered splash screen featuring Dessert Paradise in the background Sprites map_bg7.png|Sprite of Dessert Paradise in the Episode map map_epN05.png|Dessert Paradise Icon in the Episode map bc_artifact_epN05.png|Dessert Paradise's Mystery Jewel frame and its jewels bc_artifact_epN05_back.png|Dessert Paradise's Mystery Jewel altar (a.k.a. artifact background) epN05_tm01_bg.png|''To the Island in the Sky'' background epN05_tm02_bg.png|''Animal Cookie's Milk Paradise'' background epN05_tm03_bg.png|''Jelly Pudding Frog Pond'' background epN05_tm04_bg.png|''Honey Butter Waffle Garden'' background epN05_tm05_bg.png|''Tropical Cocktail Soda Falls'' background epN05_tm06_bg.png|''Roll Cake Squirrel Shop'' background epN05_tm07_bg.png|''Raspberry Choco Mushroom Party'' background epN05_tm08_bg.png|''Sugar Cane Coral Cave'' background epN05_tm09_bg.png|''Sour Jelly Dino Zone'' background epN05_tm10_bg.png|''Sugar Swan's Galaxy Lake'' background (Day) epN05_tm10_night_bg.png|''Sugar Swan's Galaxy Lake'' background (Night) epN05_tm01.png|''To the Island in the Sky'' obstacles epN05_tm02.png|''Animal Cookie's Milk Paradise'' obstacles epN05_tm03.png|''Jelly Pudding Frog Pond'' obstacles epN05_tm04.png|''Honey Butter Waffle Garden'' obstacles epN05_tm05.png|''Tropical Cocktail Soda Falls'' obstacles epN05_tm06.png|''Roll Cake Squirrel Shop'' obstacles (Part 1) epN05_tm06_inside.png|''Roll Cake Squirrel Shop'' obstacles (Part 2) epN05_tm07.png|''Raspberry Choco Mushroom Party'' obstacles epN05_tm08.png|''Sugar Cane Coral Cave'' obstacles epN05_tm09.png|''Sour Jelly Dino Zone'' obstacles (Part 1) epN05_tm09_1.png|''Sour Jelly Dino Zone'' obstacles (Part 2) epN05_tm10.png|''Sugar Swan's Galaxy Lake'' obstacles (Day) epN05_tm10_night.png|''Sugar Swan's Galaxy Lake'' obstacles (Night) epN05_tm81_bg.png|Bonus Time (Day) epN05_tm82_bg.png|Bonus Time (Night) Ep N05 tm10 bg swan.png|Sugar Swan effect Audio Gallery Preview in Episode map Lobby Normal stages Shopping Mall theme Final Stage Bonus Time - Classic Bonus Time - Space Trivia * Based on the loading screen, you continue your journey right from the top of City of Wizards' clock tower. This paradise consists of one large main floating island and smaller floating islands. You enter the main island through smaller islands first (stage 1). *This is the only episode to include ambience sound in one of its stage (sound of a waterfall in Tropical Cocktail Soda Fall), in the whole game * The Sugar Swan entity seen in the last stage is the one who brought Wind Archer Cookie to life. * In LINE Cookie Run, Dessert Paradise was released on the same day as "National Dessert Day" in the USA. *Since the release, Episode 5 featured all-new ingredients, which most of the ingredients have no possible combination bonus. *This is the second episode where the first mystery box did not appear on the fourth stage, it appeared on the third stage. The first was The City of Wizards before Wrath of The Dragon update. *This episode was released on August 17, 2016, in Kakao. Therefore, this episode has the shortest release time difference from the Kakao version, with only one month and 27 days, beating the previous record of three months and 14 days with The City of Wizards.